Black Blood
by DarkHuntress17
Summary: Vampires have dominated the human race.Those humans under vampire rule are considered pets,those that aren't are Survivors. Sakura,with her mentor,survive through thick and thin,but she ends up getting separated from Kakashi,now stuck with The Raiders.Unfortunately,matters get worse, and Sakura is force to fend for herself. She does get some unusual help, and it may be her demise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or its ideas. I also do not own the song. **

**Chapter 1: Intro**

_I see so much corruption_

_And It's hard to ignore_

_Living on greed and possessions_

_Is this what we're dying for?_

_Now choose this day_

_Who you will serve_

_To be the light in a darkened world_

_Many are willing to live for only themselves_

_Turning away from morality_

_Nothing can save you now_

_Now choose this day_

_Who you will serve_

_To be the light in a darkened world_

_You feel dissolved and the water's begin to rise_

_Become the light in a darkened world_

_-_**A Light in a Darkened World By: Killswitch Engage**

"Damn." Kakashi's curse was enough to startle me awake; he barely ever curses. Lying down in the backseat, I feel the vehicle jerk to a stop. It was making mechanical huffing noises, along with hearing the fiddling of the keys in the front. I squirm myself up, wiping my eyes, surprised to find them damp. Had I been crying?

I checked out Kakashi's face in the rear view mirror. The bottom half was always covered by a black mask; even so, I could tell he was grimacing, and the vertical scar on his left eye only added to the effect. I could also see myself; my spring green eyes were red rimmed. So, I had been crying. Hopefully Kakashi didn't notice.

The man finally lets out a defeated sigh, letting the now useless keys drop. "Looks like were walking." He looks back at me; his shadow black eyes tired. I try not to groan, but did anyways. We already did so much walking before, I should be used to it by now, and yet I couldn't ignore the soreness of my legs from last time. Grumpily, I get out.

The door opened with a rough squeak and closed with another. The car had stopped on a road that curved into a bridge. Below us, streets winded everywhere, going in different directions; completely empty of people. Its always been this way I imagine. I can also imagine that millions and millions of cars must have driven on theses roads at some point, creating traffic.

Cars that actually worked, unlike the one we had used. I glare at the rusting bottom, scratched up blue paint job and dusty windows. Cars really were hard to come by for us Survivors; chances are you were going to find a crappy one either way, but I felt angry anyways. So, I kicked a tire. "Stupid car." I grumbled.

From the corner of my eye, I see Kakashi looking at me in amusement, before scanning our current surroundings. He's grim again. I scan with him, realizing the same thing he probably already did. We are out in the open, plain in sight. Being out in the open was never a good thing, especially in empty space.

"We need to keep going." He looked at me for a split second, than saying. "Straighten out your hoodie." Like the obedient pupil I was, I did exactly what I was told. My hoodie was burgundy in color and solely meant to hide my appearance. Having blossom pink hair will attract unwanted attention, so I always had the hood up, on which obscured my face from side view and shadowed it from the front view. Thanks to Kakashi, my hair could not be seen at all; he had cut my hair with a knife, thus making it messy and short.

Combined with my long, ripped at the knees shorts, and scuffed up sneakers- no socks by the way- I am able to pass off as a teenage male adolescent of average height; that was Kakashi's intention. "Lets go." Kakashi was already walking ahead, forcing me to run after him. Aside from my breathing, the silence was thick and deafening, and it was making me nervous. Out of nervous habit, I grasp Kakashi's hand and looked up at my mentor. He towered over me; I was sixteen after all, and he was thirty, I think.

His hair was the color of moonlight silver-despite not being old- and it was spiky. He always appeared calm, aloof and collected. Despite his aloofness, I like to think that he thought of me as daughter and not just a burden to bear, but it was hard to tell with Kakashi; he was a mystery after all. "Sakura." Kakashi called back my attention, making me realize I had just been staring at him for the past my five minutes. "W-What?" I flush and look away.

"We need to run through the rules again." He said. Something about the way he sounded made me tighten the grip I have on his hand. Kakashi's rules or lessons are very important in survival, him being my mentor and guardian in all; not to mention they made perfect sense. "Rule number one?" He starts off. "Talk very quickly and very little." This one came to me instantly; I've learned it the hard way.

You never know when somebody is working with the enemy. Survivors can turn on each other at any moment. "Rule number two?" "Never waste time." Time is way too precious, especially when force to make a quick get away. And, if something is out of reach, don't even try to go for it; you'll probably get yourself killed. "Rule number three?" Kakashi holds up three fingers.

"Stay calm." Panic is one of those damnable emotions that can ruin ones thinking process; the adrenaline that comes along with it, make judgments turn stupid. Sadly, some people really can't help themselves and sadly again, I am one of those people; to put it simply, I'm still learning this one. "Rule number four?" The last rule. "Always trust your mentor." Oh, I trust Kakashi alright; I'd be a complete mess if it weren't for him, maybe even dead and gone.

"Good, now what's the double-strike-tactic?" This question always seems to make my heart skip a beat. With my free hand, I grip the knife hidden in the pocket of my hoodie; my grip tighter on the handle, than Kakashi's hand. This tactic is known around and often used for our enemies, the Vampires; used mainly to take down the really ancient ones I guess. "Peirce the heart, then sever the head." Piercing the heart-with anything really-, will put a Bloodsucker in a automatic hibernation phase-which does not last forever-, but still giving you enough time to chop off the head, killing it instantly; fire will also work. Vampires are immortal, thus making them formidable, but not indestructible.

I never killed a Vampire before; in fact, I always questioned whether I'll be able to. By technicality, Vampires are living creatures; just ageless, blood-sucking creatures, who tend to have animalistic qualities-such as heightened senses, combined with super speed and strength- and do not need oxygen or human food to live. Then I remind myself, Vampires are the reason I'm orphaned, the reason we're on the run, and are the reason why the human race was in ruin. To them, we humans are nothing but cattle, blood bags, pets and playthings. I hate Vampires, so much that it leaves a burning trail, traveling from my heart to my mind.

I can kill a Vampire, I'm certain of it, thanks to the hate and my mentor. "Peirce the heart, then sever the head." I say with a better conviction than the first. "Good." Kakashi praises me by patting my back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or its ideas. **

**Chapter 2: Arrival From Both Sides**

We arrived at our destination; a place of unknown, or just an Unknown. Small towns or lesser cities, turned desolate due to the Vampires, and eventually became sanctuary for Survivors, but never stay too long, otherwise the Vamps may kidnap you, or kill you. What makes it truly Unknown, is that the name of the town or city has been forgotten. This Unknown has row houses; those houses that sit side by side each other-almost looking connected,-and most had a small staircase that lead to the entrance, while being made of red or brown brick. It was also extremely dirty; trash littered everywhere and I think I just saw a blood stain on a door of a row house we passed.

Me and Kakashi were walking down a very messed up sidewalk, passing other Survivors along the way. Some of them had traveling packs, others with shopping carts and crates, to carry supplies; we used the traveling pack. It was army green and sturdy, filled with necessities, such as food, blankets, toilet paper, etcetera. While Kakashi is casually calm in his stride, I was tense. Occasionally a passing Survivor would eye the pack at my back; a lot them in groups of four or three, sometimes pairs.

Thievery was common in the Survivor world, as common as death, but so was self defense; Kakashi taught me how to fight. I don't think there was anybody else in the world that was like my mentor. We turned left. Strangely enough, there aren't that many Survivors in this part, as if it had the plague. In fact, Survivors were heading in the opposite direction of us, all skittish like.

Suddenly, a very plain boy-nineteen, I think-wearing a black vest, stepped in our path. He looks nervous and kept on darting his eyes from side to side. "Kakashi Hatake?" His voice was a little shaky. "And, Sakura Haruno?" I was shocked to hear him say our names. I look at Kakashi sharply, but he didn't seem in the least bit alarmed.

"Yes." Was all Kakashi said. "Good, follow me please and quickly," the boy said. "We must hurry before sundown." This guy was the one we're supposed to meet, and I have to say, I'm disappointed. We were supposed to meeting up with the rebellion, simply known as The Raiders; they were badasses, with firepower and skills in combat. This guy looked scared out of his wits.

We follow him to a dark alleyway; our strides quick and silent. Kakashi was calm-as usual,-I was strangely calm, and the boy was steadily getting worse and worse, as the sun became lower and lower. In the alleyway, we stopped in front of a metal door, with dents here and there. The boy pulled out a ring of keys; fumbling with them in his clammy hands. "What is with you?" I hissed, annoyed and nervous now.

Out of instinct, I turn around. The sun was barely showing itself, so there were shadows everywhere, or were all of them shadows? Far back, across the street to another alleyway, I saw a figure or was it just another shadow? The human mind can play tricks on you, but I swore I saw some movement. "K-Kakashi?" I whisper, looking back at him, while pulling out my knife.

Kakashi swiftly snatches the keys out of the young man's hands, easily found the right keys, and unlocked the door. The man went in first, then me, and last was Kakashi, who closed the door quietly, but quickly, then smartly locking it. The interior was that of a antique shop; dusty and filled with boxes, shelves, and foreign objects and trinkets. The walls seem to match the color of clotted dust, and the ceiling has black specks and yellow stains everywhere. I was panting slightly; the air stuffy and tinged with a strange, yet familiar stench.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" I ask angrily. The boy looks at me sheepishly. "S-Sorry," he said softly. "It's just that, there have been rumors." "What rumors?" Kakashi asked, sounding expectant. "That…there are Vampires hanging around," his voice dropped down to a whisper. "Its why so many Survivors are leaving."

Annoyance fills me. "That would have been nice to know awhile ago." My tone was sharp like a knife. Vampires in are designated area, and we had been-pretty much-in plain sight. What had the raiders been thinking? Not to mention sending us a whelp of an escort.

"Easy Sakura." Kakashi said calmly. "I'm truly sorry." The boy looks so apologetic, my anger evaporates. It's not his fault Vampires suddenly show up here, unless…"Kakashi, do you think that they know we were meeting Raiders here?" It was hard not to be suspicious. Vampires rarely appear in unknown places, even though there the best places to feast at; it doesn't make sense I know, but my guess is, they already have so many humans captive, Survivors aren't needed . "It is possible." Was all he said.

"There is no way that the Vampires could know," the boy said defensively. "We Raiders would never allow our operations to be leaked, and besides, its just rumors." So, he didn't even know if these rumors were true? Great, just great. I had seen the figure. It wasn't just rumors; there here, or at least outside, watching and waiting, for the right movement to kill, like true predators.

"Why did you bring us here?" I shove the knife back in my pocket reluctantly. "To prepare, to grab anything useful," the boy replied. "I have another associate here also, and me, as well as him are supposed to escort you to the helicopter, outside the exit of the Unknown." I perk up at the thought of a helicopter. So it was true, the Raiders do have some technology. Since Vampires have taken over, technology was hard to find; transportation especially, yet the Raiders have a freaking helicopter.

"Well, lets suit up then, and hurry," Kakashi, striding ahead. "Sakura, go find some weapons." He stops momentarily, giving the boy a firm glance. "You stay with Sakura." He then disappeared, or that's how it appeared to be; there was so much junk, it created a maze. I'm not even sure which direction he went. I decide to go straight, wary of the stacks of boxes I'm passing by.

The boy was following close behind; I could hear his shaky breathing. "Where is this associate?" I ask, mainly to fill the eerie silence. Choosing boxes at random, I look inside each one. Much to my dismay, I found nothing useful. "He's up front," replied the boy, checking boxes with me. "He's at the counter."

"Well, lets head up front then." I attempt at sounding cheerful, but I think I might of came off more wary, then I realized something. "What's your name?" I can't believe I hadn't asked that in the beginning; how rude am I? I'm also surprised that Kakashi hadn't either. We were now walking side by side; my shoulder accidentally brushes his shoulder. His face brightens as he looks at me, and the smile appearing on his face made him rather cute.

He seems to be the type that enjoys acknowledgment of any kind. His smile was ear to ear wide. "My name is K-," he never finished, and I never learned his name. Something had grabbed him from behind; quickly, easily, and roughly. I heard his cry, then the sickening crunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or its ideas. **

**Chapter 3: Vampire**

The sickening noise of flesh being ripped triggered a chill up my spine, eventually spreading throughout my body; a chill as nasty the sound. I hear the gurgling and a sigh of pleasure. A thick iron smell already tinged the stuffy air. I did not dare turn around, or I should say, couldn't. I was like a deer caught in headlights, utterly frozen.

Deep down, I knew I was going to have to turn around eventually, and I also knew that the boy was most likely dead. So, very slowly, I turn around. A tall Vampire was holding the boy by the back of his neck; god, his neck. A whole chunk-pretty much the whole left side of his neck-was gone. Blood gushing out and clearly seen tendons dangling.

He gurgled once more, before his whole head just slumped sideways in a disturbing manner. The Vampire grinned at me, blood coating his canines and lips. Those fangs glittered in the darkness, like his bright orange eyes. His black hair was both shaggy and curly. And, like most Vampires, have a pretty ivory skin tone.

"Nothing like fresh blood, eh?" His grin was twisted and he dropped the boy. The boy's head even bounced a bit from the impact of hitting the floor. My stomach squeezed in on itself, almost triggering my gag reflex. My heart pounding against my chest, like it's trying to escape. Vampire cocked his head to the side; his grin turning into a soft smile.

A smile that's meant to put a child at ease. I am not a child-I'm also not stupid,-so to me this smile was odd on his face; not natural at all. "Little boy, have you seen a tall gray haired man hanging around?" He asked, approaching just a few inches closer. I'm pleased to know that he truly thinks I'm a boy, and dismayed to know that he's looking for Kakashi. Where is Kakashi anyways?

I don't say anything and kept my face stoic, despite the fear coursing through me. I should be hyperventilating, but I was dangerously calm, and the adrenaline was low, but active. Have I finally mastered rule number two, or am I just in shock due to witnessing the boy's death? "Cat got your tongue?" He was teasing. I curl my lip at him, just a little.

He looks amused, and moves closer…and closer…and then…I lunge at him, my knife already in hand. I thrust my whole arm forward, catching him off guard, and the knife pierced through his chest, into where the heart is placed at. The Vampire inhaled sharply, as if taking his first breath for the first. His hand immediately flied up to the knife; black blood seeping out of the wound, coating his hand. He falls backward, letting out a choked noise.

I look around frantically, for something sharp enough and long enough to sever the head. "Shit." I curse, finding absolutely nothing. So, I do the most sensible thing; I run, as fast as I can, jumping over boxes and dodging any wayward objects. Making it to the front, I see the counter off to the side and hop over, crouching down. My hand touched something wet and sticky.

It was blood; not actually fresh, but fresh enough, to leave an unpleasant smell. Just beside me, was the other Raider, dead and the source of the blood. Realization hit; Vampires already knew about the meeting. They had been waiting, most likely from the beginning, Angry questions start popping up in my head.

We should have left sooner, so why the hell didn't we? Because it wouldn't have mattered even if we had; they would have ambushed us just as fast. Where the hell was Kakashi? Was he attacked? "Rule number four, always trust your mentor." I murmured.

Kakashi is probably fine. Me on the other hand may not be fine, if I continue to just sit here and hide. A weapon was what I needed; damn, I just realized I left my knife back in the Vampire's heart. Again, I feel frantic as I look around. I even search the Raider's corpse, finding nothing.

What is with theses Raiders? Why hadn't they been more prepared? I peek over the counter and saw…holy crap; a wooden sword, placed on a mantel, hanging on the side wall. Even though it was made of wood, I could tell it was sharp. With the right force, it can be broken, yet it seems thick.

I hop over the counter, heading straight for it. A hiss rings through the air, and next thing I know, my own knife came sailing at me, at an unholy speed. I barely duck in time. The knife pierced my hood, forcing me back, pinning me to the wall. My hair color revealed and my face is no longer obscured. I grunted as I twisted and jerk myself forward.

The knife didn't even budge from its spot. In fact, all you can see is the hilt; the blade was deep in the wall, like a person neck deep in cement. The Vampire-very ticked off now-strides toward me. "Little brat," he seethes, then looks surprised. "Ah, you're a girl, and with pink hair, how cute." His grin was unsettling.

I struggle harder and fail, so I try reaching for the sword instead; my fingers barely brush its hilt. "You'd make a perfect pet." He reaches his hand out towards me. Desperate, I stretch my arm further, not caring about the beginning ache in my arm. So close…so close to grabbing it, as the Vampire gets closer and closer himself. Just a little bit more.

He raised his hand, either to knock me out or to slice me to bits, with those sharp-as-knives nails. Just as he was about to finish me, something from behind pierced through his neck; wooden and sharp. My eyes widened as I watched the Vampire's head being cut off only half way. The whole time, the Vampire had been gurgling on his own blood, before toppling sideways. Kakashi was now in view, holding a wooden sword; the twin of the one on the mantel. "Hawthorne," he indicates the sword. "Vampires are especially weak against it."

I simply nod, noting the in the back of my head. I watch as Kakashi finished the Vampire off, by severing the rest of its head. Afterwards the remains turned into smoldering black ash; another Vampire thing. I swallow roughly. "Kakashi, the Raiders-" "I know." He grabbed the other sword and pulled my knife out, freeing me of the wall.

"We need to get moving," just as he said that, a bunch of hisses and snarls ring through the air. "Now!" Kakashi heads over to the blue door, that just now caught my attention; it was barred by wooden planks. Kakashi removed each plank; furiously and as quickly as possible. I watch, feeling my adrenaline resurface. The Vampires are getting closer. Kakashi kicked the door open and into the night we go, running for our lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or its ideas.**

**Chapter 4: Separation is Key**

Kakashi is ahead of me as we run. The sound of our feet and pants are heard. I could feel my own heart pounding, causing the blood to boil in my ears and face. It was freaking hot, despite the cooling night air; if only I could take the hoodie off. Hisses from before ring throughout the vicinity of our hearing; multiple times.

Loud and clear; I imagine-to the Vampires-our heartbeats are loud and clear. "Time to speed up, kiddo." Kakashi looked back at me, and slowed himself only just enough, to grasp my clammy hand, then speed up tenfold, forcing me to the same. His hand brought me a sense of comfort-even in this situation-like it always did. I'm gripping as tight as possible. My grip loosens just a bit, due to making a sharp turn into an alley.

A fence blocked our path. "K-Kakashi." I wheeze, trying to remain calm and not pass out. He curses under his breath and motions me forward. "I'm going to lift you over, alright?" He laces his fingers together, and I step upon them like a stool. Easily, Kakashi boosts me over; we've done this before.

I grab the top of the fence, and using the strength of my arms, hop right on over, landing in a crouch; my feet crunching rock. "It's your turn." I turn back to Kakashi, who had his back now turned to me. "No." He replied sternly and tossed the twin wooden swords over. I catch them, cradling them against my chest. My facial expression was one of total confusion.

"What?" I shake my head. "Kakashi, we have to go now!" "No you have to go," Kakashi thrown back over his shoulder. "I'm going to lure them away."

"Are you crazy!?"

"This is not the time to argue."

Finally, he turns around to look at me. He looks sad, as well a deadly serious. I was incredulous. My brain couldn't process what Kakashi was trying to do, but my heart could and was frightened. "N-No, we leave together." I stammer and sputter.

"Sakura, I promised your Father I would protect you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." His words are mind blowing. Promise to my Father? What? I was about to voice this, but Kakashi stops me. "Rule number four?"

"Kakashi-"

"Rule number four, now Sakura!"

I flinch; not once has he ever raised his voice at me. It reminded me of a lightning strike. "Always trust you mentor." I answer quietly, feeling defeated. Kakashi softens just a bit, appearing somewhat satisfied with my response. "Now, as I lure them away, you have to get out of this place, and get to the Raider's helicopter, understand?" He spoke quickly. I could only nod, not trusting myself to speak; all I would do was question and protest.

Right now, my mind was stuck on, _why, why, why?_ It didn't make any sense to separate right now; it was ludicrous. "Well…at least take theses." I sob, indicating the swords. "I'll be fine." Kakashi said, revealing he still has my knife in hand; his last words and image of himself for me, before running back down the alleyway, then turning the corner, completely disappearing out of my view. My heart shattered right then. I've been abandoned, left behind; my worst nightmare came true, and the needy child in me was raving this.

The more rational, teenage part was denying that. Kakashi didn't abandon me; he'll be back. I'm staring straight ahead, long enough to see a bunch of blurred shadows fly by in the direction Kakashi went; Vampires using their super speed, and there was so many of them. Their hisses, snarls and laughter were loud and clear to my pulsing ears. I must get away like Kakashi told me to do.

Fear triggered survival instinct, and I run, clutching the two wooden swords, as if they're my lifeline; in a way, they are my lifeline. I turned corners, once, twice, several times actually. My breathing turning into short huffs, and my legs beginning that familiar ache; nothing compared to the ache in my chest though. All the running I've done, you'd think I would become accustomed the muscle aches. Right now, it felt new, and it traveled to my pounding heart.

All the running I have done, Kakashi had always been there by my side, and now…I refuse to think any further. So, I focused all my thoughts, and feelings, on my running, thus escalating my speed. I run four hours it seems; I run to the point where I can barely breathe properly. I'm force to stop. I had been so busy running, my surroundings are now more unknown than ever.

At this point though, I'm beyond caring. In front of me was a large building, and it was a utopia to me; a hotel for Survivors. I let out a hysterical laugh, waltzing right on through the broken entrance; my feet crunching on stray glass. I walk through the office like interior, heading straight for the staircase leading up. So many stairs and hallways to deal with.

Again, I'm beyond caring; combine that with exhaustion, you have a delirious teenager. Eventually I make it to a room; randomly chosen. There wasn't much to it. The walls are green and the carpet is blue, making it darker than it should be. The bed has no underneath; just a dirty mattress, with a small raggedy blanket and a pillow with no case.

Regardless of all that, I collapse on it.

_It was happening again; that hanging ritual thing. A crowd had gathered, and up at the front was a wooden platform, with three nooses hanging above. Each noose was hung loosely around a person's neck; three nooses for three guys, who have their hands tied behind their backs. The one on the right had brown hair, the one in the middle was blond, and the left one was a dirty blond. "Who are they?" I ask, looking at my Father; Kizashi Haruno. _

_He was so tall compared to me; me, only reaching his knee. His hair was a dark pink, shaped like a cherry blossom, and his eyes are a shady blue. His side burns matched his hair, leading into an angular mustache. His face kind looking. He looks down at me with a sad and soft expression, and he tightens his grip on my hand. _

"_They're Raiders." He answered, turning his gaze back to the three. I turn my attention back to them as well. Their expressions are mixture of misery, anger and defiance. "Raiders are rebels, right?"_

"_Yes." _

"_And, the Vampires want to kill the Raiders?"_

"_Hush, Sakura." _

_I scrunched up my nose, not liking that Father hushed me, and then I noticed that the chattering crowd had already hushed up. A Vampire walked up on to the platform, hands clasped behind his back, clad in a black cloak with many straps and buckles. He was tall, extremely pale, with jet black hair up in a ponytail, traveling down his waist. With his golden yellow eyes and pronounced cheekbones, he was diffidently menacing, but oddly fascinating; most Vampires are. His boots threateningly clomp as he turns toward the crowd. The grin on his face reminded me of a snake for some reason. _

"_Who's that?" I ask in a whisper. My Father didn't answer. He was completely absorbed into the scene before him, with a hard look on his face; I didn't like it. "Well, hello again, ladies and gentleman," he surveys the crowd with a twinkling gaze; still grinning. "As you can probably guess by their attire, that these three here are Raiders." The people in the crowd murmur to one another, but Vampire holds up a hand to silence them._

_They do immediately. "The Raiders claim himself to be heroes, they often claim for what they do is for the good of mankind, "Vampire starts pacing around. "But, is that really true?" Once again, he turns around. "Look around, my humans, look at this dump of a place you are forced to live I," he waves his hand over the crowd, rather dramatically. "The Raiders are the reason why you live this way!" The crowd once again murmurs. _

_Watching this Vampire, I begin to feel weird. The eyes on him had me transfixed; I swear he was looking right at me. Suddenly, sadness washed over me, as I gaze around our so called home. There was trash littered, and houses were either broken or just rotting away. The citizens themselves are dirty; I was dirty. _

_My clothes are in tatters, I could feel the dust on my face, and my too long bangs covered my wide forehead and nearly my eyes. It was all embarrassing. This lovely, civilized Vampire came all the way here to teach us, and this was how we presented ourselves; a bunch of dirty ruffians. I'm ashamed, and then I was angry. The Raiders are at fault for this!_

_If it weren't for the Raiders, I would look so much better, Dad would be healthier, and Mom would still be alive. "Stupid Raiders." I growl, clenching my small fists. From the corner of my eye, I see my Dad wince at my words. He pulled me against him, and covered with his large hand. The action confused me, and so did the Vampire's words. _

_Were the Raiders really at fault here? No, that didn't make any sense; not when the Vampires are the ones in charge. I grunt trying to move my Father's hand from my eyes. He removed his hand but kept his hold on my shoulder, as if afraid that I would bolt to the Vampire, but I know better than that, and yet… an alien side of me wanted to; a side that wasn't quite myself. I studied the faces around me. _

_The majority of them look so angry, and it wasn't directed at the Vampire, but at the Raiders. "If it weren't for their rebellious tactics, we Vampire would be able to focus on the rest of you, be able to help you all." Vampire explained. He tone took on a more soften, almost hypnotic tenor. The anger washed over me; anger at the Raiders, so strong, I shook with it. "Sakura, look past the surface of things." My Father's words snap me out of it. _

"_What?" I look up at him; the back of my head touching his stomach. "If you are able to look past the surface, you'll be able to tell what's lie or truth." I look at the Vampire again, but didn't focus on his appearance, or his words. I look through his snake yes, and saw…I didn't know what, but understood what my Dad meant. The Vampire was lying through his fangs, and everybody believed him even though it made no sense. "Why is he lying?" I ask. "Why is are they falling for it?"_

"_Beings capable of speech lie all the time, but with Vampires, it's a special case," Dad explained. "Vampires have this uncanny ability to control through some type of hypnosis." I frown at this. "Right now, these people are under the Vampire's spell, "he continued. "But, if you are able to look past the surface of things, you won't have to worry about it." I was immediately awed by this. Look past the surface of things, past the surface… _

"Wake up." Soft and velvet deep. "You picked a bad time to be having a cat nap." I open my eyes only a fraction, thus making my vision blurry; a dark blur. Something touches my head, ruffling my hair; a hand. "Wake up." Less soft and more commanding. Kakashi!?

I bolt upright, and then groan, a major headache settling in. I fall back immediately, groaning some more. "K-Kakashi?" I call; my voice strained and raspy. "Not quite." I grimace, turning my head to the side. I'm greeted by a pair of dark eyes; not Kakashi's, but beautiful nonetheless. They're midnight onyx.

I gaze at the face they belong to. A fair skinned, beautiful handsome face; an angel perhaps? Raven black bangs framed the angelic face. His hair-raven black-is a spiky mess in the back, with a blue tint. "My guardian angel?" I said dazedly.

He chuckled, smirking rather ruefully. "Not even close." He said, and did the oddest thing; he caressed my cheek. It sent a pleasantly alien sensation up my spine. It triggered my senses. I'm in a room with a complete stranger; I realize and shot right up to my feet.

I dart across the room, clutching the two wooden swords. My view of him is much better, and I'm awestruck. He's tall, muscular, as well as lean. He moved with languid grace, as he stood up. "Who are you?" I ask nervously, intimidated slightly by his beauty. "Who I am doesn't matter," he replied blandly. "You on the other hand, matter, Sakura Haruno."


End file.
